


Heat

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drabble, Fanfiction, Multi, PWP, Romance, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's with his team and all's well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another romantic porn drabble - I feel like writing a few and it's summer here.  
> Written for the non-McShep Valentine's challenge at SGA Saturday.

“Teyla,” John gasps. She shudders, straddling his thighs, impaled on his cock. Her back’s to his chest, sweat sliding between them. 

It’s summer on Taros, harvest and heat and that liquor that makes you fuck and fuck. 

John extricated them from the orgy. Just his team in their room, like he wanted. Like he planned.

Rodney’s on the bed, face between Teyla’s legs, ass upturned for Ronon’s cock.

Ronon grins at John as he slides home. Rodney groans and licks harder until Teyla comes, then shoulders John’s thighs wide to mouth his balls. 

John lets himself fall. They’ll catch him.


End file.
